


Torturous Conversation

by FyoraSilverwolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Adrian Chase, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyoraSilverwolf/pseuds/FyoraSilverwolf
Summary: A deranged masochist omega has plans for the alpha Oliver Queen. (Very short)





	Torturous Conversation

“Do you make a habit of sleeping with every district attorney*, Mayor Queen?” Adrian sneered. “Or is it only if they also wear a mask at night?”

“What is _wrong_ with you, Adrian??” demanded Oliver, his expression between disgust and confusion. “You asked _me_ for this.”

“I just want to show you who you really are, Oliver.” Adrian smiled devilishly. “Let you show yourself how an alpha like you is supposed to treat an omega. All omegas.”

“Even if it gets you killed yourself? No, Adrian, that’s not how it works.” Oliver objected, pacing around the captive omega.

“If I die, so be it.” Adrian puffed out his chest, difficult with his hands cuffed to wall behind him. “It’s the way of things, the way of the _world_.” Adrian whispered earnestly. “And, especially, the way of _you,_ Oliver Queen. If you’d only just admit that to yourself this could be so much _easier_.” Adrian’s expression could’ve been sultry on anyone else, but just came across as a saccharine coating to venom to Oliver, knowing what was being asked.

Oliver could smell the pheromones Adrian was putting off in waves. The scent of a desperate omega, it called for the kind of alpha that would beat the omega within an inch of his life before having his way with him… The kind of primal alpha he had let loose in himself on Lian Yu and that he had been trying to wrestle back ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> * - Laurel got to be DA in this continuity to fix an oversight on my part. 
> 
> Inspiration gave me the first sentence, and insisted that I write what I could and set it free. There's a bigger world around this, but the whole point of sharing this is so I don't have to engage with it (which I would have to to make it make sense). Also, what Adrian would demand (ABO universe or not) is far beyond what I'm comfortable articulating.


End file.
